Forever and Always
by vampire-charmer-101
Summary: One-Shot, based on Parachute's Forever and Always. Kushina and Minato are happily engaged when life throws one of them a tragedy in the form of a great loss. Major character loss.


**Hello and welcome to one of my random one-shots. Like I mentioned in the summary this one-shot was inspire by Parachute's Forever and Always and I don't own that song or the lyrics that I used nor Naruto or any of its characters. I hope you enjoy the story and I hope it doesn't suck too much as I wrote it to get out of my writers block xD.**

* * *

"Oh God, oh God, these are the longest five minutes of my life"

A heavy sigh escaped dry lips, as a woman with long crimson hair closed her violet eyes. She was casually leaning against the restroom counter while one hand played with a lock of hair and the other held a plastic stick in a tight grip. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened one eye and wearily peaked at the stick she was holding.

"Oh my God" she whispered as she stared at the plus sign on the stick in her trembling hand.

"Were going to have a child!" she gasped out breathless.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to be a mom," she cried out in happiness.

The woman jumped up and down in excitement before stopping and rushing out of the restroom. She walked into the spacious room connected to the restroom and over to the nightstand to pick up the phone resting there. She unlocked the device and scrolled through for a few seconds before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" answered a woman's voice.

"Tsunade! I have some wonderful news," exclaimed the redhead excitedly as she sat on the bed.

"Hello Kushina, and what exactly is this wonderful news" answered Tsunade.

"I'm pregnant! You're going to be a grandmother," squealed Kushina while slightly kicking her feet up and down in excitement.

"Really? Congratulations, does Minato know?" asked Tsunade.

Kushina paused her answer as she heard Tsunade mention the news to her husband in the background. She smiled at the excited whoop before answering the question.

"Not yet, I'm going to tell him tonight during dinner" she responded.

"I guess we'll be moving up the wedding then, I can already tell this brat is going to be trouble" spoke Tsunade with a chuckle.

" If they're anything like I was as a child, you bet they are" answered Kushina with a laugh.

"This kid is going to drive us crazy" replied Tsunade teasingly.

"I have to go get dinner ready, I'll call you later" spoke Kushina as she stood from her spot on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, take care and tell that son of mine to call once in a while" spoke Tsunade

"I will, goodbye" spoke Kushina

"Goodbye" spoke Tsunade.

Kushina placed the phone in the front pocket of her jeans before making her way out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She picked up the light blue apron with a spiral in the center, which was hanging on a hook on the kitchen wall, and placed it over her blouse. She quickly tied her apron and began taking a pot out and placing it on the stove. She hummed a soft tune as she chopped some vegetables and placed them into the pot before taking it to the stainless steel sink to fill with water. Once filled, she placed a lid on the pot, set it on the stove and turning on the stovetop. She then walked to the fridge and pulled out two thick cuts of steak, which she placed on a baking sheet and then into the oven to cook while setting a timer.

Once the food preparations were done, Kushina walked to the dining room and began to set the table. She walked to the wooden china cabinet and took two plates and cups out; leaving the wooden doors open behind her. She placed the plates and cups on the wooden round table in the center of the dining room. She walked back to the cabinet and pulled out her red cloth napkins and placed them on the plates after folding them. She then took a fork and knife and placed them on each side of the plates.

The ringing of the timer alerted her of the ready food, which she went to check on. She pulled out an oven mitt from the drawer closest to the stove, and pulled the stakes out of the oven before turning off the pot of boiling vegetables. She placed the baking pan on the stovetop and covered it with foil before leaving it to rest for a while. She then removed the lid of the pot and walked over to the sink and drained the water from the vegetables and replaced the lid placed it on the stovetop to rest.

Once finished with her tasks, she removed her apron and placed it on its hook before walked back into the dinning room. Kushina reached straight for the higher compartments of her china cabinet and took out a silver candleholder in which she placed three white candles. She placed it in the center of the table and then took her seat on one side of the table.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," gushed Kushina excitedly as she waited.

Kushina glanced at the clock on the dining room wall and watched the minute hand go by as she counted the minutes that passed by. Soon minutes turned into hours and before she knew it, it was dark out and Minato had yet to arrive. A worried look crossed Kushina's face as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. She listened to it ring until she was sent to voicemail. She frowned as she redialed and once again was met with voicemail. She repeated her call once more and huffed as her call was once more ignored. She stared at her phone worriedly before dialing a different number.

"Hello?" spoke a man.

"Kakashi, is by any chance Minato with you? I tried calling him but he doesn't answer his phone" spoke Kushina while twirling her hair around her finger nervously.

"No, I parted with Minato at the office. We left at the same time, which was hours ago. He's probably out getting you something, you know how he is " replied Kakashi with a light tone.

"I see, well if you hear of him please let me know" spoke Kushina with a disappointed tone.

"I will, I'm sure he's fine but, I'll ask around and see if anyone's heard of him just in case" answered Kakashi cheerfully.

"Thanks Kakashi" answered Kushina before hanging up.

A few more minutes passed before Kushina stood from her place at the table and walked to the living room of her home. She sat down on the leather loveseat near the front window where she looked at the blanket of snow covering the earth. Every now and then she would glance at the driveway only to find it empty every time.

"Minato where are you" she whispered to herself as she twisted her engagement ring around her finger anxiously.

The sudden ringing of her cellphone shattered the quite atmosphere like glass. Kushina scrambled to take her phone out of her pocket. She quickly placed the device to her ear without looking at the number on the screen.

"Minato!" she exclaimed into the phone worriedly.

" Kushina! I'm glad I found you" called the distressed voice of Tsunade.

"Tsunade? What's wrong?" asked Kushina confused.

" It's Minato, he's been in a car accident" spoke Tsunade shakily.

"W-What" gasped out Kushina as her eyes began to prickle with unshed tears.

"He's heading to Konoha general hospital, Jiraiya and I are on our way now" answered Tsunade a bit winded.

"I-I'm on my way" replied Kushina before hanging up and scrambling off the couch.

Kushina ignored the salty tears that cascaded down her face as she ran to her and Minato's room and threw open her closet door. Putting on the first coat and scarf she saw, she quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her purse before running out of the room and out the front door. In her haste she barely paused to grab her car keys from where they hung next to the front door. She violently jammed her key into the ignition and pulled out as soon as the car started. She drove cautiously through the slippery night roads covered in melted snow, although her tight grip on the steering wheel showed her desire to do the opposite. A few minutes passed before the enormous building of Konoha general hospital came into her view.

Quickly picking a parking spot, Kushina wasted no time getting out and dashing inside the building. She frantically searched for the front desk with red and puffy eyes. Finally locating it after a few seconds of searching, she darted towards it, startling the receptionist in the process.

" I need to see Minato Namikaze, he was just brought here, I'm his fiancée." spoke Kushina in one shaky breath.

The receptionist typed away on her computer for a few minutes before looking back at Kushina with a look full of sympathy.

"He's just been moved out of ICU and is in room 345..." trailed of the receptionist.

"Thank you so much," exclaimed Kushina rushing off to the elevators and missing the receptionist calling out to her.

Kushina ran into the elevator that opened as she got there, completely ignoring the person she bumped into in the process. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator began to ascend and increased her pace as it neared her floor.

"Come on, come on you stupid thing" she spoke while repeatedly pressing the button for the third floor.

As soon as the elevator doors began to open, Kushina squeezed right through not wasting time for them to fully open. She ran down the hallway and looked around frantically at the room numbers beside the doors as her crimson hair flew angrily around her.

"Kushina!"

Kushina looked up at the sound of her name and found Tsunade standing outside a room further up the hallway. She ran to where Tsunade was standing as she walked towards her meeting her halfway. As Kushina got closer, she noticed the dried tear streaks on Tsunade's face along with her red eyes but chose to ignore them.

"Tsunade! How is he, is he ok, can I see him?" Asked Kushina in one breath.

Tsunade was silent as for a moment as she looked at Kushina with sadness and heartache in her amber eyes.

Kushina waited for Tsunade to speak but became impatient and began to walk towards the room that Minato was in deciding that she would see for herself how her fiancé was. As she began to walk away Tsunade reached out and grasped her wrist.

"Wait…there's something you need to know" Pleaded Tsunade as she held Kushina's wrist.

Kushina stopped and turned to face Tsunade who still held her wrist.

" M-Minato suffered too much internal bleeding from various organs along with damage to various vital organs" spoke Tsunade slowly.

"B-But he's fine now, right?" asked Kushina trembling slightly.

"They were able to stabilize him, but…" Trailed off Tsunade, blinking her eyes rapidly to hold in her tears.

"But.. But what Tsunade!" asked Kushina franticly, looking straight into Tsunade's eyes.

"They only give him a couple of hours to live before he has massive organ failure." choked out Tsunade as her tears began to spill down her face.

Kushina flinched at Tsunade's words and looked as if someone struck her. She staggered a couple steps backwards as she looked at Tsunade with wide and unfocused eyes.

"They're lying, they don't know what they're saying. You can fix him right, you're one of the best doctors in the world right" she spoke hysterically while shaking her head in denial as her body began to tremble violently.

" Don't you think I would have if I could" snapped Tsunade with frustration.

At Tsunade's frustrated voice, Kushina's gaze became more unfocused with tears and she dropped to the ground sobbing into her hands. Tsunade watched her sadly and winced, at the strong sobs that racked her entire body and grief filled cries that seemed to choke her. Her heart ached for the woman in front of her as she clenched her hands in frustration over her own uselessness.

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to regain her composure before kneeling before Kushina. She placed her hands on Kushina's shoulders and gently shook her to get her attention. Kushina slowly looked up at Tsunade through her tear filled eyes and with an occasional whimper escaping her trembling lips.

"We have to pull ourselves together Kushina" spoke Tsunade in a shaky voice.

"Minato would hate himself for being the cause of our grief. We have to be strong for him, right?" spoke Tsunade gently.

Kushina looked at straight into Tsunade's eyes and saw the pain concealed behind the strong front she displayed. She stared at Tsunade for a couple of seconds before she slowly nodded and began to slowly stand up from the hallway floor; her buckling knees threaten to send her back down if she moved to fast. She dried her hands with the sleeves of her coat before looking up at Tsunade once more. While her face held traces of her previous breakdown, with the way her thick eyelashes clumped together, her bloodshot eyes and her pale cheeks holding a pink tint from scrubbing at them, there was determination in her violet irises.

"I'm going to see him" Spoke Kushina with as much of a straight face she could muster.

She turned around and headed for the room door without turning around to see if Tsunade had followed her. She took the door handle in hand and paused to take a shaky breath before opening it. The room was quiet with the exception of the heart monitor beeping away steadily. Her eyes traveled to the bed where they made contact with the heavily bandaged blonde man that was her fiancé. Her eyes took in how pale he was along with the various angry splotches of red that peaked from his bandages. His once bright locks were now dull and limp from the bandages that were wrapped around his head. She felt the familiar sting in her eyes as she looked at all of the tubes and machines connected to the man asleep on the bed.

She walked into the room and locked eyes with the white haired man sitting on the chair near the hospital bed. A look of sadness flashed across his red-rimmed eyes as he looked at her before he stood from his seat and made his way towards her.

"We'll be outside if you need us" spoke the man squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"Thank you, Jiraiya" whispered Kushina looking at the floor.

Kushina waited until she heard the soft click of the door being shut before making her way to the chair that Jiraiya had previously occupied. She sat down and took her beloved's had in hers and held it tightly as she brought it close to her face and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Minato, wake up darling" she whispered brokenly; her strong front slipping.

"K-Kushina" spoke a raspy voice.

Kushina's eyes snapped open at the voice and looked up to meet the vibrant azure eyes of the man she loved struggling to sit up.

"Minato" she gasped out relieved while gently pushing him back to lie down at the wince and pained face he made trying not to cry out in pain.

" I missed dinner didn't I?" asked Minato in a whisper as he lay down, wearing the look of a kicked puppy

Kushina blinked for a moment before erupting with laughter at the face Minato was making.

"We will have plenty of dinners in the future" Spoke Kushina with a trembling voice as she forced a smile on her face.

Minato gave her a look that told her he knew that wasn't going to happen, before giving her one of his usual grins and playing along.

"That's right, and with children after we get married" he spoke wistfully.

Kushina gave a slight wince at the mention of children but returned Minato's grin with a relieved smile for playing along with her.

"That's right. What would we even name them?" she spoke as scrunched her face in concentration.

Minato chuckled at Kushina's thinking face as he began to tap his finger on Kushina's hand in concentration.

" Naruto would be a great name for a boy " he spoke looking at Kushina with a serious face.

"We'll have to think about names later" She spoke as she gently caressed Minato's hand.

"Right, later" trailed off Minato with a more labored voice.

Kushina looked up at Minato at the change in his voice when the door to the room opened to reveal Tsunade and Jiraiya along with an old priest. Kushina looked away from the priest knowing what he was there for, before an idea popped into her head. She squeezed Minato's hand lightly before letting it go and walking over to the people at the entrance and motioned for them to follow her outside.

"Father, may I ask a favor of you" she spoke once they were all outside the hospital room.

"What is it my dear" He spoke gently.

"Please marry us," She answered giving the priest a serious look.

"Are you sure? This will not make things any easier on you" He spoke, returning her look.

"Absolutely" she answered with no hesitation.

"Then I don't see a reason not to" spoke the priest with a kind smile on his face.

Kushina smiled back at him and turned to face Jiraiya and Tsunade who were sharing a silent conversation with their eyes. They shared a look of agreement before reaching down to their hands and removing the gold bands they wore before presenting them to Kushina. Kushina looked at the rings presented to her with wide eyes before looking up at the owners.

"T-Tsunade, Jiraiya, we couldn't possibly…" Trailed off Kushina in shock

"It would be our honor to pass them down to you two" spoke Jiraiya with a smile.

"H-How could I possibly repay you" spoke Kushina with tears in her eyes.

"By being with our son until the end and making his wish come true" spoke Tsunade with a small smile.

"Thank you" spoke Kushina before enveloping both in a loving hug.

"Let's not keep the groom waiting then" spoke the priest as everyone walked into Minato's Hospital room.

Kushina and the priest walked towards Minato's bedside while Tsunade and Jiraiya stood at the foot of Minato's bed. Kushina pulled out the rings and gently placed one in Minato's palm before looking at him with a nervous smile on her face.

"Minato, will you marry me" She asked him

"Y-You still want to marry me," he questioned before he began to violently cough.

Kushina gently patted Minato's back only looking at him with love while inwardly she felt her heart slowly dying as she watched Minato suffer.

" Of course I do, do you?" asked Kushina giving Minato a look full of hope.

"Yes, I would love to" he spoke slowly with labored breath and a tired smile.

Kushina beamed with happiness as she looked at the priest and he gave both a kind smile. He began to recite his part for the make shift wedding ceremony before coming to a stop and asking if they would like to recite their own vows. Kushina and Minato share a look before both giving a small nod to the priest.

" I want you forever, forever and always." Spoke Kushina shakily as she began to hear the heart monitor beside her slow down.

"Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever. We still love each other, forever and always." She continued as she slipped the ring on Minato's finger and looked at his dulling eyes.

"I, love you forever," Spoke Minato slowly as he struggled to breathe.

"Forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always." Gasped out Minato with a weak smile on his paling face.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the groom" spoke the priest with a bittersweet smile before making his way out of the room.

Kushina leaned forward, closing her eyes as her heart pounded at the steadily slowing heart monitor. Her lips met Minato's in a quick kiss filled with all of their love for one another. Kushina pulled back as a continuous high pitch rang throughout the room. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the serene face of her husband who could have been a sleep if it was for his unnatural stillness. A single pearl sized tear kissed her pale cheeks before it fell and more took its place. Kushina sat shaking violently before collapsing and clutching Minato's body. She buried her face in his chest as sobs were violently ripped out of her, and her strong front shattered.

Jiraiya watched with silent tears falling form his eyes, as Kushina held onto Minato as he embraced Tsunade. He rubbed soothing circles on his crying wife's back as he walked her out of their son's room. He paused and left her side as he walked to where Kushina was and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kushina " he spoke softly as he gently gripped her arm.

"No!" she yelled as she violently ripped her arm away from Jiraiya's hold.

"Kushina" called out Tsunade shakily as she walked over to coax the young woman.

"Don't take me away from him, please" she yelled pleadingly as she tightened her grip on Minato.

"Kushina this isn't healthy for you, think about yourself and your baby" spoke Jiraiya as looked at Kushina's defeated form.

Kushina stilled at Jiraiya's words before slowly letting go of Minato and rising. She walked closer to Minato's face and reached out a trembling hand and caressed his face lovingly. She bent down and placed one last kissed on his cold lips before rising and turning around to walk out of the room with Tsunade and Jiraiya. As she reached the door she paused and looked back once more at the love of her life before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

"I love you," she whispered brokenly before closing her eyes as silent tears fell.

* * *

**Nine months later…**

"Jiraiya!" Yelled Tsunade.

Jiraiya jumped at the sudden yell and looked up from his laptop to see Tsunade rushing into the living room.

"Where's the fire woman?" he asked.

"It's happening, we have to go now," exclaimed Tsunade.

"Now?" asked Jiraiya with wide eyes.

"Yes, now" exclaimed Tsunade.

Jiraiya quickly closed his laptop and tossed it on the couch he was sitting on and scrambled to put on his shoes. Tsunade fetched the car keys and waited for Jiraiya before stepping out of the house and into the car. Both people were fidgeting with excitement and nerves as they drove to Konoha general. Parking in the first spot available, both exited the car and quickly entered the building and headed towards the front desk.

"We're here to see Kushina Namikaze" Spoke Tsunade.

"One moment please" spoke the receptionist as she typed away on the computer.

"She's in room 208" spoke the woman with a smile.

"Thank you" spoke Jiraiya as they headed to the elevator.

Jiraiya and Tsunade waited patiently for the elevator to arrive and unload before entering and pressing the button for the second floor.

"I can't believe it's already been nine months" spoke Jiraiya as he looked at the floor.

"He would have been such a wreck if he was here" spoke Tsunade with a bittersweet smile.

Jiraiya took Tsunade's hand in his and gave it a squeeze as the elevator doors opened. They walked towards room 208 and slowly opened the door. They entered to find Kushina on the hospital bed disheveled and blinking drowsily as she looked up at them.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya!" Kushina exclaimed happily.

" Where's your brat" asked Jiraiya before Tsunade slapped him upside the head.

"What he means is how are you doing, did everything go well?" asked Tsunade taking a seat next to Kushina's hospital bed.

"I'm fine, everything went fine" spoke Kushina smiling.

"So when do we get to meet the kid" spoke Jiraiya walking to stand behind Tsunade.

"Right about now actually" spoke Kushina looking at the clock on the wall.

The twisting of the door handle caused the rooms occupants to turn towards the door where a nurse with short black hair and black eyes came in holding a bundle of blankets. She walked towards Kushina and gently handed over the bundle to her awaiting arms.

"Thank you" spoke Kushina to the nurse.

"I'll be back in a little bit, if you need something just buzz me" she spoke with a smile before exiting the room.

Kushina re adjusted the bundle in her arms and moved around the blankets before turning around to face Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, meet your grandson, Naruto." Spoke Kushina as she tilted her arms to reveal the blonde baby boy with azure eyes.

"H-He looks just like Minato" spoke Tsunade in awe.

"Looks like Minato's wish came true after all," laughed out Jiraiya.

"He would have been a great father" spoke Tsunade looking at Naruto with a fond smile.

Kushina nodded with a fond smile as she played with Naruto's swaying little hands.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read that and go ahead and like and review if you wish to give me some feedback, I always love reading them. If you are reading this and wondering about my previous unfinished story, i'm sorry that it's taking so long but I will continue it eventually and i'm working on the next chapter I just don't know when it will be done. I will try to be more active but I don't make any promises, see ya :D**


End file.
